In Honor of Harm
by TrueJAGFan
Summary: Harm gets the honor that some believe he deserves. Check out forum on story to read the real reason why I wrote the story which is to parodize stories like this one.


"In Honor of Harm"

By TrueJAGFan

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and company.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm is given a very special present for his time at JAG.

Today Harmon Rabb Jr. receives the present that he has richly deserved after all those years at JAG HQ. He stands looking at the sheet covering it with his dress whites and medals shining in the bright sun of the midday.

The ceremony for unveiling was about to start, and he saw so many of his old friends there around him including all his conquests of women. They were their to celebrate him, and he knew it. Nothing turned him on more than that thought.

The one woman he was never able to conquest was also there staring at him in his shiny dress whites that he knew left the women wanting a taste of him. This woman never appreciated all that he could offer her if she only admitted what he saw as all her flaws. Why she never realized to get a man you have to be their slave for life?

Maybe today after seeing this ceremony she will beg her forgiveness and redeem herself to Harm and he can finally get that last conquest.

We've spent enough talking about how all women want this man without talking about that body of his that only the dress whites could bring out every angle of that body.

What analysis of that body could not talk about his smile? Oh look, he's giving that flyboy smile for the crowd right now. Is that a twinkle coming from those perfect teeth of his, girls? No woman could ignore it and not become weak kneed after seeing it.

I brought fans for all you women to help keep you cool and dry.

Lets move south a little. Nope not that low girls. We'll get there soon enough. All right take a peak since we all know that you've been watching for opportunities to do so all these years.

I'm talking about those muscular arms and that 6 pack. You remember those scenes where we got to see that, and how worn your tape is from rewinding it so often to those moments.

I knew that wouldn't hold you long enough. All right girls, look where you've been wanting to stare at all this time. Go ahead stare!

It looks like it's time for the revealing. Boring speech which we all know the women aren't paying any attention to. Finally the sheet comes off, and their in marble in all his glory is Harmon Rabb Jr.

The artist took special care to study that body in and out of clothes. Aren't you jealous girls of her? To make your dreams come true, he's been entered into the Guinness World Records for a certain body part's length. He hasn't been hiding anything, girls behind his richly deserved ego.

Too soon the award ceremony is over, and his last conquest is crying over in the corner over her lost chances. There was only one thing she could do to get him now.

"Oh Harm, what a fool I've been all these years. I should have known that you were so superior to me that I was never worthy of you or any man and that's why you did everything to ruin all my relationships. You are Harm the Great, a god. Everything you do and say was always perfect for the moment, because you could never make a mistake."

She gets down on her knees, and some crazy freaky weather moment rain poor over her only making her look even less worthy of him but adding some sympathy in poor Harm's eyes.

"I'm on my knees for you, Harm. I'm begging you to give me a chance even if it is only one night. Even though other men love their one nights and awful for their women to accept that, but any woman who can have you for one night should find it the greatest glory of her life.

I am your slave! Tell me what you want and I'll serve you master, my god."

"Tell me what's so great about me," Harm told her.

"You are so superior in every way especially compared to me. You are so hot looking, intelligent, superior lawyer and pilot, and you always know the right thing to do. I won't ever forget that again."

Harm took pity on the woman before him, and brought her up to him and kissed her hard. "Mac, that's all I've ever wanted to hear from you."

Since it was Harmon Rabb Jr. doing the kissing no one minded of the military folk around them, because they knew he was so superior to all of them.

The End


End file.
